Interchangeables
by Miss Silver K
Summary: Quatre ans avant la guerre du 18e siècle, des spectres sévissent déjà à Rodorio. Sage y envoie Aspros et Kardia, qui sont loin d'apprécier cette cohabitation forcée. Mais cette mission à l'apparence simple va les mettre dans une situation très délicate et inattendue... (warning: possible twincest inside)
1. Chapter 1

Aspros n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il faisait partie des meilleurs chevaliers de sa génération, il avait toujours été envoyé seul en mission, et voici qu'aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait à jouer au baby-sitter avec un grand gamin de 18 ans ! La mission était pourtant simple: Aller se débarrasser d'un groupe de spectres sévissant à Rodorio (à ce stade, c'était de la provocation :), il n'avait pas besoin d'aide ! Mais pour une certaine raison, le Grand Pope avait décidé que, pour cette fois, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.  
Et pas n'importe quelle aide. Celle du chevalier du Scorpion, Kardia. Le seul point qu'ils avaient en commun étaient que, l'un comme l'autre, détestaient cette idée.

-Urgh, j'arrive pas à croire que le vieux veuille que je fasse équipe avec TOI !

-Prends sur toi, la mission est ridiculement facile, ça ne devrait bien heureusement pas durer très longtemps.

Sans surprise, le jeune grogna d'agacement. Il marchait aux côtés d'Aspros, bien que légèrement en retrait, tout deux portaient leur armure d'or. Ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête; terminer cette mission le plus vite possible et retourner vaquer à leurs propres occupations, chacun de leur côté.  
Ils n'eurent pas à chercher, aussitôt leurs pieds posé dans le village qu'un bruit d'explosion attira leur attention. Ensemble, ils se mirent à courir vers la source, d'où des gens fuyaient et criaient sous la panique. En arrivant, ils aperçurent trois spectres enchaînant là j'ai pas compris multiples villageois en riant. Une boule de cosmos apparu dans la main d'Aspros, alors qu'il ordonna au cadet:

-Je m'occupe des spectres, vas mettre les villageois à l'abri.

-J'ai une meilleur idée ! TU t'occupe des villageois, et JE casse des gueules !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il bondit sur un des spectres, griffe écarlate en avant, ignorant totalement le Gémeau.

-Kardia !

-Scarlet Needle !

Il rata de justesse le spectre qui se décala en un bond, et atteint la chaîne qui retenait un villageois, brisant celle-ci facilement. Il retint un grognement de frustration, et se redressa pour faire face à son ennemi. Derrière lui, un autre spectre lui sauta dessus... Mais il fût bien vite stoppé et même éjecté par le cosmos d'Aspros, bien obligé de garder les arrières de l'autre imprudent.

-Allez-vous-en, ordonna-t-il à nouveau, au villageois cette fois, alors qu'il venait se placer derrière le dos du scorpion.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit à toutes jambes après les avoir brièvement remerciés. Ne se préoccupant plus d'eux, les trois spectres s'étaient rassemblés et entouraient maintenant les deux chevaliers d'or. Sans doute attirés par toute cette agitation, trois autres spectres avaient fait leur apparition à leur tour. Ils devaient être au complet, maintenant. Même s'ils étaient encerclés, les avoir tous d'un coup les arrangeait beaucoup. Au moins ils n'allaient pas avoir à courir partout pour les trouver...

-Héhéhé... Notre Seigneur va être ravi. Deux chevaliers d'or en moins avant même le début de la guerre sainte...

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ouvrit la bouche pour donner des consignes, mais bien sûr, il n'en eût pas le temps. Le Scorpion s'était déjà jeté sur le spectre qui venait de parler, parce que l'idée d'avoir un plan ne devait pas lui avoir traversé l'esprit. Dans un soupir, Aspros esquiva un coup qu'avait voulu lui porter l'un de leurs ennemi avec la plus grande des facilité. Sous leurs pieds, le sol devint bleu profond et des éclairs en sortir, touchant chaque spectre autour d'eux et les envoyant au sol. Il put entendre un grognement de la part de Kardia, qui le fit sourire malgré lui.

-Non mais tu le dis si je t'emmerde, hein !

-Content de ne pas avoir à l'expliciter verbalement.

Outré, Kardia n'eût pas le temps de répliqué qu'il sentit un désagréable rayon dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement et vit le spectre qu'il avait précédemment attaqué, à terre, saignant à cause de son scarlet needle. Il se releva avec difficulté, en même temps que ses camarades, mais le Scorpion ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre. Furieux, en partie à cause d'Aspros, il s'approcha rapidement et infligea à l'homme de multiples piqûres en plus à la vitesse de l'éclair. A six, l'homme s'écroula, visiblement mort. Seulement six... Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se défoulé complètement. Heureusement, il en restait cinq autres. Mais il devait faire vite avant que l'autre ne les lui vole !  
Il en attaqua alors sur un autre, pendant qu'Aspros se battait contre ses propres ennemis. Ils surveillaient chacun le dos de l'autre par moment, même si ce n'était pas très nécessaire. Ces spectres étaient aussi faibles que des squelettes. Dix d'entre eux ne suffiraient pas à abattre un chevalier d'or, alors six contre deux... Le Grand Pope n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi prudent.

Après quelques minutes, le combat se termina finalement. Tout les spectres étaient à terre, Kardia et Aspros n'avaient que des blessures superficielles, et les villageois les acclamaient comme si il s'agissait de la plus importante des victoires. Les deux ors échangèrent finalement un regard, puis un sourire. Enfin, ils allaient être débarrassé l'un de l'autre !  
Le Scorpion s'éloigna de son frère d'arme, alors que celui-ci ouvrait une autre dimension pour y envoyer les corps des spectres. Mais au moment où il referma son portail, un objet brillant sur le sol attirèrent leurs yeux. Kardia s'en approcha et le ramassa. Suspicieux, il détailla la chose dorée sous tout les angles, ne remarquant pas son compagnon approché.

-Un pendentif...? Pourquoi un Spectre se baladerait avec un truc comme ça ?

-Soit prudent avec cet objet, Kardia. On ne sait pas quels pouvoirs il peut renfermer.

Alors qu'Aspros posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, la pierre rouge au milieu du pendentif se mit à briller soudainement. Aveuglés, les deux chevaliers ressentirent un courant électrique parcourir leurs deux corps avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent sur le sol, inconscients. Un rire malfaisant résonna, figeant les villageois sur place, quand un nouveau spectre encapuchonné apparu d'un nuage de fumée noir à deux pas des Ors. Il s'approcha, récupéra son bien de la main du Scorpion, puis se redressa en le rangeant à l'intérieur de son habit.

-A bientôt, chevaliers.

Sur ces mots, l'homme disparu à nouveau, laissant les villageois s'occuper de leurs sauveurs endormis.


	2. Chapter 2

Les yeux d'Aspros s'ouvrirent difficilement, puis se refermèrent. Il était fatigué. Il pouvait entendre une voix appeler son prénom, une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Elle semblait lointaine...

-Aspros ! Aspros, réveille-toi !

-Hein...?

L'esprit embrumé, il ouvrit finalement les yeux, et les posa sur l'homme à ses côtés. Il était en quelque sorte familier, mais en même temps...

-Oh bon sang, enfin ! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs !

Aspros semblait encore ailleurs pendant un moment, à regarder cet homme. Puis, comme s'il venait d'avoir une soudaine réalisation attention, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais c'est un anglicisme , il roula d'un coup du côté opposé à l'homme et sauta du lit, debout en position de défense.

-Bordel de merde ! T'es qui ?

Deuteros était choqué. Si il s'attendait à ça...

-T... Tu ne me reconnais pas, Aspros ? C'est moi, Deuteros ! Ton frère jumeau...?

-Aspros a un...! Attends, comment tu m'as appeler ?

L'homme se regarda. Il attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux et l'examina à son tour. C'était presque la bonne couleur, mais... Ce n'était pas ses cheveux ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel...

-Grand frère...?

L'interpellé sursauta en voyant l'autre se lever doucement, visiblement mort d'inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal...

Alors qu'il commençait à faire prudemment le tour du lit, l'homme essayait de rassembler toute ses idées. Peu à peu, sa mémoire lui revint. Rodorio, le combat contre les spectres, le pendentif... Et puis plus rien. Il inspira fortement tout à coup, surprenant le jumeau, alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait.

-On a échangé nos corps !

-...Pardon ?

Deuteros était confus. Il regarda son frère des pieds à la tête, avant d'écarquiller les yeux face à la possibilité qu'en effet, ce ne soit pas lui qui soit présent.

-Oh non...!

Rapidement, Deuteros refît le tour du lit et alla attraper son masque qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet. Même si c'était maintenant complètement inutile, il le remit sur son visage, les joues rouges de honte. Il se retourna ensuite vers son frère, qui le regardait d'un air choqué. Merde.

-T... Tu es Kardia du Scorpion...? Celui qui est parti en mission avec Aspros ce matin ?

-Ah parce-que tu me connais, en plus ?

Deuteros tressaillit. Ce n'était pas bon. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé pour en arriver là, mais le fait est que maintenant, quelqu'un d'autre était au courant de son existence. Il s'était complètement dévoilé, et connaissant la réputation du Scorpion, il avait peur qu'il ne révèle son secret à tous.

-Je...

-Peu importe ! Faut j'aille retrouver mon corps !

-Attends !

Kardia fit rapidement le tour du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Deuteros lui bloqua le passage en se mettant devant lui, les bras écartés.

-Fais pas l'con, laisse-moi passer.

-Tu as vu mon visage, tu connais mon identité ! Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir sans être sûr que tu n'en parleras à personne.

Les deux hommes passèrent plusieurs longues secondes à se dévisager, se jauger du regard, froid l'un comme l'autre. Si Kardia ne s'était pas sentit aussi faible, il y aurait sûrement eût un combat de cosmos également. Mais même sans, l'homme en face de lui était très impressionnant. Il dirait même qu'il l'est plus qu'Aspros lui-même... Il y avait une étincelle, une lueur bestiale dans son regard, qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Désirant en finir rapidement et rejoindre son corps, Kardia abdiqua. Il poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux, résigné.

-Très bien. Je sais pas pourquoi vous voulez absolument cacher un truc aussi gros, mais promis, je dirais rien. Content ?

Deuteros continuait de le fixer, essayant de déterminé ou non si il était honnête. Après quelques instants, il finit par baisser ses bras et se décaler d'un pas en se tournant pour le laisser passer librement, sans le quitter du regard.

-Vas-y.

-Merci bien !

Sans le regarder plus, Kardia passa devant lui et sortit de la chambre, sous les yeux méfiants de Deuteros.

De son côté, le véritable Aspros était encore sous le choc de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il s'était réveillé en même temps que Kardia, avec Dégel à ses côtés. Le regard fixé sur ses mains, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'il se retrouvait dans le corps de ce gamin insupportable... Il pensait à son frère également. Il était toujours à ses côtés quand il était blessé, il enlevait son masque à l'intérieur de la maison... Kardia l'avait sans doute vu ! Urgh... Tout ça parce que le Pope avait décidé de les envoyer tout les deux en mission, alors qu'un seul aurait suffit. Depuis quand les spectres avaient ce genre d'objet, de toute façon ?

Dégel l'observait silencieusement. La situation l'inquiétait. La guerre sainte n'avait pas commencer, les spectres étaient encore très peu nombreux, et ce genre de chose arrivait déjà ? Ca n'annonçait rien de bon...

-Dégel !

L'interpellé sursauta en même temps que son invité, tout deux surpris par la voix forte et le fracas d'une porte. Ils soupirèrent en choeur alors que le Scorpion au corps de Gémeau se pointa devant la porte, visiblement agité. Il jeta un regard noir à Aspros, comme si il était le seul à blâmer, et s'approcha.

-Je suppose que vous savez tout les deux ce qui se passe !

-C'est en effet plutôt difficile à ignorer... répondit Aspros.

-Kardia, assieds-toi, veux-tu ? Il faut que tu te calme.

-Comment je pourrais ?! Je suis dans le corps de cette enflure !

-Kardia !

Rageusement, le scorpion croisa les bras et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était tellement frustré, il voulait juste retrouver son corps ! Il jeta un regard à Aspros et lui attrapa la main, espérant qu'un miracle se produise... Mais rien ne se passa, à part que le Gémeau s'empressa de rapidement se dégager de l'emprise du Scorpion, l'air dégoûté. Ce qui était assez vexant et énervant pour le garçon. Et sa façon de le montrer, c'était de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible en croisant les bras.

-Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ?

-C'est à cause du pendentif...

-Je sais déjà, ça ! Je demande juste, pourquoi nous en particulier ? Quitte à changer de corps avec quelqu'un, j'aurait préféré le tiens, Dégel ! Et lui aurait sûrement préféré celui de son-

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Au vu du regard d'abord surpris, puis meurtrier que lui lançait Aspros, il voyait bien qu'il avait failli faire une grosse boulette. Lui qui avait justement promis de ne rien dire...

-Dégel, est-ce que tu veux bien nous laisser seul un moment ?

Hésitant face à la requête d'Aspros, le Verseau jeta un regard à son Scorpion, qui hocha la tête aussitôt. Il se leva donc dans un soupir, et quitta tranquillement la pièce, en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui.

Laissés seuls, les deux hommes restaient silencieux. Si Kardia évitait le regard accusateur du gémeau, lui, en l'occurrence, ne cessait de le regarder, sourcils froncés. Il était en colère, d'une part parce-que ce gamin connaissait maintenant Deuteros, et de l'autre parce-qu'il avait faillit le dire à voix haute. Cet imbécile.

-Bon.

Commença-t-il soudainement, faisant tressauter le Scorpion. Il croisa les bras, l'air embêté.

-Il va falloir que tu fasse attention à tes paroles, Kardia. Personne ne doit savoir pour... "lui".

-Pourquoi ?

Aspros fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux bien garder le secret, mais je veux savoir. Pourquoi il est caché ? C'est une règle du sanctuaire ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est stupide.

-C'est pas ce que-

-Mais il s'agit bien d'une règle du sanctuaire. Deuteros est né sous l'étoile du Chaos et doit rester caché à cause de ça. C'est le cas de tout les cadets des jumeaux, nés sous la constellation des Gémeaux. Une malédiction. Satisfait ? Tu vas faire attention à tes paroles, maintenant ?

Le jeune Scorpion serra les poings. Si il n'avait pas son corps, il lui aurait volontiers foutu une, à la diva !

-C'est bon, je suis pas con non plus.

Tout en se levant, il continua:

-Vos histoires de famille, c'est pas mes affaires. Moi, je veux juste récupérer mon corps.

-Malheureusement, le pendentif qui a échangé nos âmes a été emporté par son propriétaire.

Kardia se retourna vers son aîné, choqué, horrifié. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle, il allait devoir se farcir ce corps encore plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait !

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Des villageois nous avaient transporté jusqu'au Sanctuaire, Sisyphe et Rasgado les ont vu en premier et sont rapidement venus nous récupérer. Les hommes leur ont racontés ce qui s'était passé, s'en est suivit un rassemblement des chevaliers d'ors restants pour mettre tout le monde au courant de l'affaire. Comme Dégel s'occupait de moi et était présent à mon réveil, il m'a expliqué les évènements. La seule chose que tout le monde ignorait, c'était l'effet de ce pendentif. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-...Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

-Hum... Des chevaliers d'argent ont reçu la mission de partir à la recherche de cet homme et son objet maudit. C'est tout ce que je sais, malheureusement.

-Urgh... Ils ont intérêt à le retrouver vite.

-Je suis d'accord.

Entre temps, le Scorpion s'était déplacé jusqu'à sa fenêtre et regardait maintenant dehors d'un air pensif. Ils seraient vachement dans la merde si les effets de ce pendentif étaient permanents... Il espéraient vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas. Dans son dos, il entendit les bruissements des draps, et devina qu'Aspros était à son tour en train de se lever. Se dernier avait un peu de mal à se tenir debout, sa tête lui tournait et il ressentait une sensation désagréable dans la poitrine. Dans un soupir, il se redressa complètement pour reprendre sa contenance.

-Allons voir le Grand Pope. Nous avons un rapport à faire.

-Pff, pourquoi ? Il sait déjà le plus gros de l'histoire.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Scorpion. Allons-y. Il trouvera peut-être une solution à notre problème.

Honnêtement, le Gémeau en doutait. Il n'avait dit ça que dans l'espoir de faire réagir le jeune homme, et ça avait marcher. Bien qu'agacé, il rejoins rapidement Aspros qui avait déjà commencer à partir. En dehors de l'appartement, les bras croisés et l'air sérieux comme à son habitude, Dégel les attendait. En voyant les deux comparses arriver, il s'approcha d'abord du corps de Kardia... Puis s'arrêta en se souvenant que ce n'était pas lui, avant de se diriger cette fois-ci vers le corps d'Aspros. Vraiment, cette situation était perturbante.

-Comment tu... Enfin, comment vous vous sentez, tout les deux ?

-Intérieurement mort, répondit le Scorpion dans un soupir.

-Nous allions justement voir le Grand Pope.

Sans un regard de plus pour les deux garçons, Aspros se retourna et partit vers les marches montantes. Il fût bien vite suivit par Kardia, et le Verseau qui avait décidé de rester avec eux, bien que mit un peu mal à l'aise par la situation. Le seul chevalier qu'ils croisèrent fût Sisyphe, sur les marches suivant la maison des Poissons, qui revenait justement du treizième temple. En voyant le petit groupe arriver, son visage s'illumina.

-Aspros ! Kardia ! Vous allez b...

Le chevalier du Sagittaire s'arrêta, interloqué. Quelque chose clochait avec ses deux camarades, Kardia avait une attitude plus distingué qu'à son habitude, quant à Aspros... Il marchait les mains dans les poches avec un air contrarié qui ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était bizarre. Leurs comportements semblaient altérés. Il allait demander ce qu'il se passe, quand Dégel prit les devant.

-Le pendentif a échanger leurs corps, Kardia est Aspros et inversement.

-...Oh.

Sans laisser à Sisyphe le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les deux maudits passèrent à côté de lui sans même un regard, ce qui était assez vexant. Mais il pouvait les comprendre, après tout, ces deux-là ne se sont jamais apprécié... Et il ne pouvait pas imaginer le calvaire de devoir vivre dans le corps de quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas.  
Dégel s'excusa pour leur comportement, histoire de rattraper leur impolitesse, et les suivit aussitôt. Il le cachait bien, mais il était très anxieux. Un millier de scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et si ils allaient rester bloqué ainsi pour toujours ? Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre et se battre aux côtés d'un Kardia qui lui était dans le corps d'Aspros... Cette pensée le fit soudainement réalisé que si leurs âmes avaient été échangés, ce n'était pas le cas de leur coeur. Sans trop y penser, il regarda en d'un air paniqué vers Kardia, qui ne semblait pas avoir encore réalisé la chose.

Le Verseau secoua la tête, reprit une contenance, et soupira. Il n'avait qu'à espéré qu'Aspros ne subisse aucune "crise" jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de les rendre à leurs corps...

~~

Un genou à terre, tête respectueusement baissée, Aspros et Kardia attendaient avec appréhension la réaction du Grand Pope Sage, à qui ils venaient de faire leur rapport. La jeune Athéna était elle aussi présente, et visiblement très inquiète. Elle regarda Sage qui restait stoïque, bien que ne pouvant cacher la pointe d'inquiétude qui se montrait sur son visage. Cet incident n'avait pas été mentionné par les Pythies lorsque Sisyphe était parti chercher leur prophétie à Delphe... Ca n'annonçait rien de bon. Si il ne réglait pas ce problème rapidement, cela risquerait d'en provoquer bien d'autres. Discrètement, il serra les dents. Son regard se posa sur Dégel, se tenant debout non loin des deux maudits. Il regardait Aspros avec insistance, jusqu'à être interpellé par le Pope.

-Dégel, je veux que tu fasse tout ce qui est en tes pouvoirs pour trouver la moindre information sur ce fameux pendentif, et ses effets. Si tu trouve la moindre information, même la moins importante, je veux que tu vienne m'en informer immédiatement. Je ferais moi-même des recherches de mon côté. Kardia, Aspros, vous ne quittez pas le Sanctuaire sans mon autorisation. Ne pensez pas à aller chercher ce spectre de vous-même, je m'en occupe. Je promet de faire le maximum pour que vous retrouviez vos corps respectifs dans les plus brefs délais... Sur ce, vous pouvez disposez.

Sans le moindre mot, les trois chevaliers d'or quittèrent calmement la grande salle... Jusqu'à avoir passer la porte. Là, Kardia prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser un hurlement de rage et de frustration. Etant donner que Sage et Sasha pouvaient très bien l'entendre de l'intérieur, c'était à se demander pourquoi il s'était autant retenu...

-Kardia, s'il te plais...

-Ta gueule, Dégel !

Sur ces sages paroles, Kardia s'empressa de partir d'un pas rageur, abandonnant la un Verseau choqué et outré, et un Gémeau consterné. Celui-ci avait encore du mal à comprendre comment un tel gamin pouvait être admit comme chevalier d'or... Il ne faisait définitivement pas honneur au titre.

-Il est juste énervé... soupira Dégel.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je vais retourner dans mon temple, n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi si tu as besoin d'aide. J'aimerais en finir avec cette histoire aussi tôt que possible.

Dégel acquiesça et tout les deux se mirent à descendre les marches. Ils se séparèrent sans le moindre mot au temple du Verseau, où le gardien s'empressa de rejoindre sa précieuse bibliothèque pour y commencer ses recherches. Quant à Aspros, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: retrouver son frère.


	3. Chapter 3

-Aspros, c'est toi...?

Demanda une voix timide et discrète. Aspros se tourna vers un des piliers qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son temple, et plus précisément, dans l'ombre de celle-ci. Il aperçu la tête de son frère qui dépassait, et malgré la luminosité, il pouvait remarquer à ses yeux qu'il était nerveux. Comme toute réponse, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de lui tourner le dos pour partir vers leurs appartements. Le cadet sentit sa poitrine s'allégé, il se permit un soupir de soulagement avant de le rejoindre rapidement. Il était content de revoir son frère, même si ce n'était pas dans son corps, au moins il allait bien ! Mais sa joie se dissipa rapidement une fois dans leur appartement.  
Une fois la porte refermée derrière le cadet, Aspros se retourna vers lui avec un regard froid et accusateur. Deuteros pâlit et baissa les yeux, se sentant visiblement coupable. Bien sûr que son frère allait lui en vouloir, il s'était entièrement dévoilé devant un autre chevalier d'or. Lui qui devait rester caché de tous, c'était raté.

-Aspros, je-

-Non.

Il s'arrêta net, stoppé par la voix et la main levée de son frère. Deuteros gardait le regard baissée, ne pouvant supporter le regard mécontent de son jumeau.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Deuteros. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que ce n'était pas moi, dans mon corps. Je suis le seul à blâmer, j'aurais dû être plus prudent, connaissant le tempérament du Scorpion et sa proportion particulièrement élevée à la bêtise.

-Alors... Tu n'es pas fâché...?

Deuteros releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son aîné, qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son regard lui arracha un désagréable frisson, comme chaque fois qu'il était de mauvais humeur. Il détestait ce regard, même dans le corps de Kardia, il restait le même.

-Bien sûr que si, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? Je suis dans le corps d'un autre, celui de Kardia, qui plus est. Et non seulement cet idiot connait maintenant ton existence, mais il a en plus manqué de le dire devant Dégel, tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas être sûr qu'il ne le dira pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Aspros décroisa les bras en s'approchant de son frère. Celui-ci restait immobile, il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il sentit son masque quitter petit à petit son visage. Le regard d'Aspros sembla s'adoucir, ce qui avait l'effet de le détendre un peu.

-Mais rassure-toi. Je ne t'en veux pas.

La main blanche vint caresser la joue plus sombre. C'était le visage de son jumeau, il était le seul à avoir le droit de le voir. La pensée que Kardia en ai eu l'occasion le faisait fulminer de colère. Et Deuteros le voyait bien, il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir à quoi il pouvait penser. Il ne savait pas bien quand ça avait commencer... Mais il l'avait remarquer depuis longtemps. Au début, il pensait qu'Aspros devenait de plus en plus protecteur envers lui... Mais maintenant, il en était presque sûr. Ce n'était pas un besoin de protégé qu'il ressentait envers lui. C'était un besoin de possédé. Pour lui, et lui seul. Peut-être que Deuteros aurait dû faire quelque chose contre ça... Mais il n'osait pas. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, c'était impensable. Alors il restait silencieux, et se contentait de cet amour un peu tordu, car c'était mieux pour lui qu'un amour inexistant.

Après plusieurs longues secondes d'un silence gênant, Aspros enleva finalement sa main du visage embarrassé de son frère, puis lui remit son masque en soupirant.

-J'ai besoin de me dépenser un peu.

La fin de sa phrase se ponctua par une grimace causé par une légère douleur dans sa poitrine. Par réflexe, il mit une main sur son coeur, geste suffisant à inquiété son cadet plus que de raison alors qu'il réajustait le masque sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as mal ?

-Ce n'est rien, juste un petit pincement inoffensif, c'est déjà passé. Il doit s'agir d'un effet secondaire du pendentif, rien de bien alarmant.

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, il passa à côté de Deuteros et sortit silencieusement de l'appartement. Maintenant seul, car son cadet savait qu'il ne devait pas le suivre, il commença à descendre les marches en repensant aux événements du matin même. Il se sentait stupide, quelqu'un comme lui, tomber dans un piège aussi évident ! Ce n'était pas digne du futur Pope qu'il était. L'envie de partir lui-même à la recherche du responsable était forte, mais il avait reçu un ordre directe. Il ne pouvait pas sortir du sanctuaire, et certainement pas aller se mettre en danger directement. C'était tellement frustrant... Il était pourtant persuadé que si il en avait eut l'autorisation, il aurait déjà retrouver ce spectre à l'heure qu'il est.

De son côté, Kardia pensait la même chose. Assit sur le toit du temple du Verseau, il observait l'horizon en s'imaginant mille et une façons de faire souffrir l'enfoiré qui l'avait piégé dans le corps du Gémeau une fois qu'il l'aurait entre les mains. Si jamais ça arrive. Plus le temps passait, et plus il mourrait d'envie de sortir du sanctuaire, peu importe les ordres du Grand Pope. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il désobéirait... mais Dégel pourrait trouver des informations, et il ne voulait pas les rater. C'est décidé, il allait rester ici un jour ou deux de plus, et si ils n'ont ni infos satisfaisante, ni le responsable sous la main d'ici là, il s'en irait chercher le spectre de lui-même. Alors que le soleil se couchait, il descendit d'un bond et commença à descendre les marches à son tour.  
Il avait besoin de se défouler, si il restait là à broyer du noir, il allait exploser, c'était certain ! Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, mais il n'en tenait pas compte, son ongle le démangeait trop. En continuant sa marche, il leva sa main droite pour admirer son index. Les mains d'Aspros étaient très différentes des siennes... Plus grandes, plus masculines... plus blanches. Ce type ne bronzait pas aussi bien que lui, c'était un fait. Et inutile de dire que la différence était encore plus flagrante avec "Deuteros"...

Quoi qu'il en soit, son cosmos était encore faible. Mais faire apparaître son ongle rouge ne lui demandait pas beaucoup... Et le voir apparaître arracha un large sourire au Scorpion. Il n'aura pas à se farcir les techniques des Gémeaux, c'était déjà ça. Il dévala le reste des marches, alternant entre course et bonds, trop impatient d'utiliser ses technique sur quelque chose, vivant ou non. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva déjà au temple du Bélier. Une fois devant, il rejoins les marches tout en bas en un ultime et gracieux bond... et manqua de se casser la figure une fois à nouveau sur ses pieds. La fatigue lui rappela son existence à ce moment là, tant qu'il dût s'appuyer sur la première chose venu pour que ses jambes ne le lâchent pas.

-Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

Le garçon sursauta en entendant la voix et releva sa tête, précédemment baissée, vers son interlocuteur. Aspros des Gémeaux, celui qui avait le malheur de se trouver juste à côté et qui lui servait maintenant d'appuie. Kardia lui-même ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu le rater, alors même qu'il utilisait son épaule comme appuie ! Autant dire qu'il s'empressa de le lâcher et reculer. Vu le regard assassin que lui lançait son aîné, c'était la meilleure solution.

-Merde, je t'avais pas vu !

-Hm. Je constate que cet échange de corps t'as ramolli le cerveau encore plus.

-Normal, vu que c'est le tiens que j'me coltine maintenant.

La mine outré d'Aspros suffît à faire sourire Kardia à nouveau. Il adorait mettre les gens qu'il n'aimait pas hors d'eux... Et c'était d'autant plus jouissif avec Aspros. Il était sûrement la personne qu'il haïssait le plus de tout le sanctuaire, avec son air de bon samaritain qui sonnait tellement faux, lorsqu'il était entouré de monde.  
Leur échange de regards se transforma bien vite en combat silencieux, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à perdre. Ne souhaitant pas s'engager dans une joute verbale puérile, le Gémeau ravalait chacune des insultes et piques qui lui venaient en tête et qu'il pourrait facilement jeter à la figure du Scorpion. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha d'un pas du plus jeune, surprenant celui-ci. Sûrement par instinct de survie, il eût un mouvement de recul à son tour. C'était déjà assez perturbant de faire face à soit-même, mais se voir avec ce sourire là était pire. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait vu Aspros avec cette expression faussement amicale. Tout sonnait faux chez lui, et parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le seul à le remarquer.

-Dis-moi, Kardia... Tu n'aurais pas peur de moi, par tout hasard ?

-...Quoi ?

Ca, si il s'y attendait.

-Moi, peur de toi ? C'est une blague ?

-Voyons, tu ne peux pas me berner, Scorpion. Je n'ai qu'à faire un pas vers toi pour que tu recule...

Kardia sentait la colère monter en lui. Il détestait voir son visage lui sourire de la sorte. Il se moquait de lui. Impulsif comme il était, il attrapa le col d'Aspros en levant son autre poing, fermé, prêt à frapper. Le Gémeau ne résista pas... Il n'en eût pas le besoin, la voix du Sagittaire s'éleva non loin d'eux, stoppant net l'élan du plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tout les deux ?!

Accompagné de son ami Rasgado, Sisyphe s'approcha d'un pas rapide du duo, visiblement énervé. Avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre, Kardia lâcha sa prise dans un grognement. Il n'avait pas envie de se confronter au Sagittaire, c'était contre Aspros qu'il était en colère. Mais celui-ci était on ne peut plus calme.

-Nous discutons, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Avec vos poings ? demanda Rasgado d'un air réprobateur.

-Il s'agit du seul moyen de communication dont les Scorpions disposent, mon ami...

De justesse, Sisyphe arrêta le poing de Kardia avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le visage de sa cible, Aspros. Ce type le provoquait ouvertement, il le regardait de haut et ça, ça le mettait hors de lui ! Il s'en fichait qu'il ait son corps, il voulait juste lui donner une bonne leçon. Il le méritait !

-Ca suffit, tout les deux ! Dans votre état, vous croyez vraiment que c'est raisonnable de se battre ? Vous devriez être en train de vous reposez dans vos temples, ça se voit que vous n'avez pas toute vos forces !

-Je viens de dévaler les marches de dix temples en quelques secondes, alors j'ai peut-être pas tout mon cosmos, mais j'ai définitivement assez de forces pour lui en faire une bonne démonstration en plein dans sa gueule !

-Au moins, faites-le en bon et due forme dans l'arène.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Rasgado, qui restait un peu en retrait en observant la scène. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il jeta un regard à Sisyphe qui semblait le réprimander silencieusement. Ca le fît sourire.

-Ecoute, il commence à faire nuit, laissons-les se défoulés un peu avant de retourner se coucher. Ils ont l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Le Sagittaire semblait hésitant. Il regarda tour à tour Aspros et Kardia, qui semblait l'un comme l'autre tentés par l'idée.

-J'ai besoin de me dépenser un peu, un petit combat me parait parfait.

-Pareil, faut qu'j'me défoule, et si je peux remettre ce type à sa place au passage je suis pas contre !

Sans un mot de plus, les deux maudits se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'arène, vite suivit par les deux autres ors qui ne pouvaient tout simplement pas les laisser seuls. Il y avait trop de risques, surtout connaissant Kardia. Lui ne risquait pas de se retenir, au contraire d'Aspros.

~~

Les trois chevaliers d'argent couraient dans Rodorio depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Ils avaient une piste, et chaque seconde risquait de les en éloigner. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de perdre de vue le spectre qu'ils pourchassaient, pour être honnête, ils pensaient que cet homme se jouait d'eux à apparaître et disparaître ainsi devant leurs yeux. Tout semblait calculé, préparé, et ça ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

-Merde ! Ce type se fout de notre gueule ! s'écria le plus âgé.

A nouveau, il perdit de vue la silhouette, avant de l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil quelques secondes plus tard. Il changea de direction pour courir à sa suite, accompagné des deux autres chevaliers.

-Chef, et si c'était un piège ?

-Il a raison ! Si ça se trouve on fait exactement ce qu'il attends de nous !

-Et vous pensez qu'on a le choix ? On ne peut pas risquer de le perdre, il pourrait retourner aux Enfers et on ne pourra pas l'y suivre ! Il faut absolument qu'on-

Une explosion éclata juste devant eux, projetant les trois hommes en arrière. Même en heurtant le sol, leurs corps continuèrent leur course quelques mètres plus loin, créant des traînés sur leur chemin. Un à un, ils se redressèrent lentement, grimaçant de douleur. Leurs blessures n'étaient que superficielles grâce à leurs armures, et par chance, leurs visages n'étaient que partiellement brûlés, mais leurs oreilles sifflaient et leur vue resta floue quelque secondes. Lorsqu'ils revinrent en pleine possession de leurs moyens, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient hors de la ville, juste devant la forêt. Le spectre qu'ils pourchassaient sans relâche depuis le début de leur mission se tenait maintenant devant eux, son visage toujours caché par l'ombre que faisait sa capuche.  
Dans sa main droite, levée au niveau de sa poitrine, pendait l'objet tant recherché. Le pendentif, qui brillait d'une très légère lueur doré.

-C'est ça que vous voulez, chevaliers ?

-Enfoiré !

Le chef des trois argents se jeta sur son ennemi, ignorant la douleur de ses blessure, il concentra son cosmos dans son poing. Mais au moment où il asséna son coup, le spectre disparu juste devant ses yeux. Son poing s'écrasa sur le sol, y créant un trou, alors que l'inconnu réapparu à quelques centimètres de sa place initiale. Il commença à rire lorsque les deux autres chevaliers se jetèrent à leur tour sur lui.

-Prépare-toi à perdre !

Encore une fois, aucun d'entre eux n'eût le temps de le toucher. L'homme susurra deux mots, "golden roots", juste avant que des racines épineuses dorés ne sortent du sol et ne transperce leurs ventres. Avec horreur, le premier chevalier d'argent put voir d'autres racines venir rejoindre les deux premières et transpercer différentes parties du corps de ses protégés, évitant pourtant de toucher les points vitaux.

-Bien sûr... J'attends ma défaite avec impatience.

Ne pouvant tenir devant cette scène, l'homme projeta son cosmos sur les racines dorés, détruisant facilement celles-ci. Alors que les corps des deux blessés tombèrent sur le sol, il se précipita vers le spectre qui avait par réflexe fait un bon en arrière.

-Tu vas payer pour cet affront, spectre ! Personne ne s'en prend à mes hommes impunément !

A nouveau, il attaqua. Et à nouveau, l'inconnu sembla se téléporter juste à côté, évitant ainsi le coup. Mais le chevalier d'argent était tenace, et les coups fusaient maintenant sur son ennemi qui fût bien obligé de contré les attaques qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement esquiver. Finalement, c'est le serviteur d'Athéna qui sembla prendre le dessus lorsque, d'un coup de pieds chargé de cosmos dans les côtes de son adversaire, il envoya celui-ci à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Il jeta un regard à ses amis, qui s'aidaient mutuellement à se relever, avant de reporter son attention sur le spectre, et particulièrement l'une de ses mains. Il tenait encore fermement le pendentif. Il fallait qu'ils le récupèrent... Il en valait de la vie des sires Aspros et Kardia, ils ne devaient pas échoué !

-Faut-il réellement que je manque de tué tes camarades pour que tu t'y mette sérieusement...?

A son tour, l'inconnu se releva sans la moindre complainte. Il ne semblait pas souffrir, malgré les coups qu'il avait reçu. Le chevalier avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir touché du tout, malgré les évidences. Sur ses gardes, toujours en position de combat, il observa très attentivement le spectre se tourner lentement vers lui. Celui-ci essuya, d'un revers de la main, une coulé de sang qui sortait de sa bouche, preuve qu'il avait bel et bien été blessé.

-Je me demande... Que ferais-tu si je les éliminais de mes mains, ici et maintenant ?

-Alors je t'éliminerais à mon tour, sans la moindre pitié.

A nouveau, le spectre se mit à rire. C'était discret, mais n'échappa pas à l'oreille du chevalier. Sa main, à laquelle le pendentif était accroché, se mit à briller d'une lueur verte alors qu'il la tendait vers le serviteur d'Athéna.

-J'aimerais te voir essayer.


End file.
